Natalie Jane Weasley
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Natalie Jane Weasley, is Ron's and Hermione's daughter. She loves vampire books, music, animals and so much more. She has a better life than Hermione ever did... right? 2nd story from my original: Hermione's decision
1. It all started

**Authors note****: This is my second story (series) from Hermione's decision. If you haven't read that yet, this chapter explains what happened.**

--------------------------

It all started when Hermione lived with her father, George. He abused her ever since Hermione turned four. Once she was fourteen, she went to school at Hogwarts. There she met Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.

In the 6 year, Ron noticed Hermione getting weaker, and she didn't dare to tell him. Then, he found her passed out on the streets one day, and took her home. She said that she had to get French Fries for her father, but Ron didn't understand. He went back and got them, and came back to Hermione's house.

But when he did, he saw her father outside holding a bat. Ron stepped out and asked George what was going on. George wacked him with a bat, a dozen times. His stomach was bleeding, so he convinced George that he should go in the house.

Hermione hugged him like she was in inch from death. Ron gave her the French Fries, and called the cops. The cops arrested George.

A few weeks after Hermione is found in the hospital from the least person who she would expect. Draco Malfoy. He told Ron and he rushed to the hospital right away.

He saw George their strangling her. That's when the fight started. The school was under Code Red. That was the first time that he saw George abusing Hermione. This had to stop. And, it did.

That same year Hermione got a letter from someone unexpected. She has a new stepsister. Her name is, Alexandra, and is a goth like Hermione.

Alex is living with her abusive father and Hermione gets worried. She brings Ron with her to check on Alex just in case. When she goes there she finds out that Alex is more than goth... she's emo.

A fwe weeks later Alex was actting wierder. She hurt Ron, and he tried to help her but, she couldn't tell him. Then ten minutes before The Anual Winter Ball, she finally admits to Hermione.

Hermione tells Ron what happened and Alex was being threatened by Hermione's ex boyfriend, Viktor Krum. Viktor said that he was going to beat up Alex if she didn't do what he said. But, Alex never knew it was him...

On that night, Hermione was waiting for Malfoy to show up. He never did. If both of them didn't show up, the Ball was cancelled. Unfortunatly, he didn't show up.

Ron walked over to Hermione, and sat down next to her. He said that he had something that might cheer her up. They walked in back of Hogwarts onto the pier.

Ron went down on his knees and asked Hermione to marry him. He opened the case and a beautiful ring was there. Hermione said yes, and Ron put it on her finger.

Back at the Ball, Malfoy shows up before the dance is over and apologize's to Hermione. It was Lucious's fault why he was late. Hermione understood that and he told him that Alex was in danger.

It wasn't long until Viktor kicked Alex and beat her up. Hermione took all of the people out in the hall and saw Malfoy and Ron try to calm down Viktor.

------------------

Months later, it was Hermione's and Ron's wedding. Everybody showed up. Ginny, Fred, George, Alex, Harry, etc. It was beautiful.

A week later Hermione felt herself uncomfortable. She was throwing up every morning. She decided to go see the doctor. The doctor told her something that she would never forget in her life.

"Your pregnant," The doctor said.

Hermione smiled."Really?"

The nurse nodded.

"I should tell, Ron." Hermione said excitedly.

"I think he'd be very happy with that," The nurse said writing down on a piece of paper.

"I have a question." Hermione said.

The nurse looked at her."Yes?"

"Is my baby... healthy?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

The nurse nodded."Your doing fine."

"Thank you." Hermione said. She happily walked out the door.

----------------

That night at supper Hermione decided to tell him why she had been so sick lately.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Princess?" Ron asked looking up.

"I have to tell you something." Hermione didn't know how to start.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Both of them stood up and walked to each other.

"I-I'm... pregnant." Hermione smiled.

Ron hugged her."That's great! When did you find out?"

"This morning." Hermione said."At the doctor's. She said it was healthy."

"This is so exciting," Ron said.

"I'm glad your happy..." Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked looking at her.

"What if my dad finds out?" Hermione asked.

Ron put his hands on her shoulders, "Hermione, he won't find out. I promise. And if he does, we'll protect it."

Hermione nodded. "We need to pick names."

Ron nodded. They both sat back down at the table.

"You can name the baby if it's a boy, Ron." Hermione said.

"And you can name the baby if it's a girl." Ron said smiling.

"I like... Natalie Jane." Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

Ron nodded."That's pretty... and, for a boy... Connor Bryer."

Hermione smiled.

-------------

On January 14th, Hermione had her baby. It was a healthy girl. Hermione and Ron were thrilled.

Alex was right... she knew it was a girl.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked.

Hermione nodded.

The nurse gently gave Hermione, her baby.

"Hi, my precious Natalie." Hermione said putting her finger in her baby's hands. Natalie had a tight grip.

"She's so beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"You are to." Ron told her.

Hermione turned to Natalie."Want to see, Daddy?"

Natalie didn't say anything. Hermione gently handed Ron, Natalie.

"Hi, my love." Ron said to Natalie.

Hermione smiled. _Was this how my dad was when he saw me in the hospital? Or did he not even show up?_

Ron looked at Hermione. He knew what she was thinking. He stroked her forhead and brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled.

And that was the first time, Natalie opened her eyes.


	2. One year later

It was four a.m. and Hermione was exhausted. Natalie kept her up all night, while Ron slept. It wasn't easy being a mother, protecting your child from your father, working all day, and coming home and finding a mess in your living room!

"Natalie, please go to bed. Mommy's tired..." Hermione yawned as she put on another episode of Sesame Street on for her. It was the most scariest show she ever watched.

Natalie stuck out her tongue, and laughed at the T.V.

"Daaa!" Natlie said pointing at the T.V. She always said that when BigBird came on. "Sinnerrr."

Natlie started to make funny noises as Hermione was falling asleep on the couch. She heard a bedroom door open. She looked to see who it was. Ron.

"Your up!" Hermione said happily.

Ron nodded."I have to work today."

"What are you talking about? It's Saturday." Hermione reminded him. "You don't work on Saturdays."

Ron sighed."Oh yeah! Anyway, Natalie didn't go to bed at all tonight?"

Hermione shook her head and yawned."She's been up all night. I can't get her to go to bed."

"Go to sleep and I'll watch her," Ron said.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "You have to watch her every second!"

Ron laughed."It's fine. Go to sleep, she'll be okay. I'm not like George."

Hermione gasped."Your _nothing_ like George."

Ron kissed her before she went to the bedroom and slept.

------------------

Later that day, Natlie eventually fell asleep, and Hermione eventually woke up. She never knew that being a parent was such hard work!

And it didn't help with Ron sleeping all night and working during the day when she was stuck with the housework. She wasn't going to take it much longer.

"We're going clothes shopping today," Hermione told Ron while they ate breakfast.

"Where?" Ron laughed."Gothic Express?"

"That's _my_ store, not hers. Hers is Baby Gap." Hermione said.

"Oh, so you can only decide where she gets her clothes from?" Ron asked.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked with curiosity. "We're her parents. You can do what ever you want. Remember? You can go shopping with her, visit Harry, go to the mall..."

"Fine." Ron rolled his eyes.

------------

Natalie still didn't fall asleep again that night. She was playing with her blocks and kept knocking them over. She laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was so tired! Anywhere she laid down she fell asleep right away. Ron was already sleeping. _Lucky him, _Hermione thought. Then something awoke her. She heard glass break in the kitchen.

She sat up. She could feel the adrenaline building up in her, making goosebumps appear. Somebody broke into their house. Hermione picked up Natalie, and ran into the bedroom. She shook Ron.

"Ron! Ron! Get up!" Hermione begged as she kept shaking him.

"Dadda!" Natalie said.

Ron opened his eyes."W-what? What happened?"

"Someone broke into our house!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron sat up."What are you talking about? Didn't you lock all the doors?"

_Why is he blaming me?_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, Ron! He broke through the window." Hermione said.

Ron sighed and rubbed his eyes. He got up, went in the closet and got the gun.

"Stay in here with her," Ron said.  
Hermione nodded.

Ron walked out to see who it was. He stayed as quiet as possible. Adrenaline rushed through him. He had three people to protect. Natalie, Hermione and himself.

He saw the person in the living room.

"No! Ron, please-" the voice sounded depserate.

Ron shot the gun without even thinking. Then, he realized who it was.

"Dammit!" Ron said aloud.

Hermione could hear him.

"Hermione!" Ron called.

Could Ron be in trouble? Hermione put Natalie down.

"Mamma!" Natalie cried.

"It's okay, I'll be right back. Stay on Mommy's bed." Hermione could feel her eyes watering.

"Hermione!" Ron called again; more serious this time.

"I'm coming!" Hermione said. She ran out of the room into the living room and gasped.

"Call 911." Ron said emmidiatly.


	3. Inventations

"I'm such an idiot," Ron said putting his face in his hands.

"You didn't know it was her, Ron. It's not your fault." Hermione tried to say, "It's my fault... I told you that-"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was her. You were protecting Natalie." Ron said to Hermione."Did you think it was... him?"

Hermione nodded. "I-I... I didn't know what to do..."

Ron hugged her. "I can't believe I shot her!"

"Ron, she's fine! She's in the recovery room. Alex can make it." Hermione said to him.

Then a nurse walked in.

"How's my sister?" Hermione asked standing up.

Ron stood up to. "Is she okay?"

The nurse nodded."She's fine. She's only aloud one visitor at a time."

"Can I see her?" Hermione asked.

The nurse nodded.

"I'll go after her." Ron said.

The nurse nodded again and smiled. She left.

------------

"Alex?" Hermione asked walking in.

Alex lifted her head slowly. "Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and stood on the side of her bed. "Are you ok?"

Alex nodded."It hurts... but, I can handle it. Ouch!"

Hermione couldn't stand her sister in pain anymore.

"Did you break through our house?" Hermione asked.

Alex gasped; it hurt her chest, "I didn't mean to! I mean, I wasn't planning on it... it just happened."

"Alex, please tell me the truth! I don't want you to lie to me like how you did with Viktor." Hermione said.

Alex sighed. "George kicked me out of his house... literally. He knows where you live! I tried to stop him... but, he threatened me... he kicked me all the way to your house and through me against the window. It broke. George ran away and then I heard you go into Ron's room. He came out, and... shot me..."

"But, Ron didn't know it was you. He thought it was George." Hermione tried to tell her. "He honestly-"

"I know... I'm not mad at him... I'm mad at myself." Alex said. "I put all of you in danger. Including, Natalie."

"But it's not your fault!" Hermione tried to explain.

--------------------

Ron walked in. "Alex?"

Alex looked up. It was Ron. _I hope he knows that I'm not mad at him, _she thought.

He walked up to her. "Hermione, told me what happened... I'm so sorry- I didn't think it was you - I couldn't think at all."

"I know... I'm not mad at you." Alex said in pain. She noticed he had Natalie in his arms.

"Awex!" Natalie said."Awexandwa! Auntie Awex, hurt?"

Alex nodded.

"You fweel betterrr sooon." Natalie said in her baby voice.

Alex nodded again; not sure what to say.

"I thought you were, George..." Ron said as Natalie rested her head on his shoulder.

"I knnow... I was going to yell out for you guys but... he just..." She didn't want to say it infront of Natalie.

"She told me," Ron said looked down. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Alex shook her head. "All my stuff is at George's and I'm scared crap to go back there."

"Cwap!" Natalie giggled.

"Natalie, what did Daddy tell you about those words?" Ron asked.

Natlie kissed him on his cheek. "Wove you, Dadda."

"Would you like to stay with us?" Ron asked her.

Alex looked up."Really?"

He nodded.

"Thank you so much!" Alex's face brightened up. "I need to repay you... I'll pay for another window."

"Don't worry about that, it was old anyway." Ron said.

-------------------- 15 years later--------------------

"I can't believe it's my sixteenth birthday in three days!" Natalie exclaimed. She was so psyched!

"So who are you inviting, Natalie?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Carmen, Anna, Makenzie, Alena, Tarah, Sandra, Ben, Trevor..." Natalie could continue on but they would be their for awhile. "Oh my gosh! Mom! Want to know what would be so cool!? If I could have a sweet sixteenth birthday like on MTV."

Hermione laughed. "Like me and Ron could afford all that."

"Please, Mom?" Natalie asked.

Hermione sighed. "We'll think about it."

"Okay great! I'll start making invetations!" Natalie squeled.

"Hold on a second, girl. I didn't say you could." Hermione smiled.

"I know... but, just to pass away time... I'll make one for all my friends." Natalie said.

"Wait a minute? Who's Ben?" Hermione asked.

"A new friend from school. He's really cute Mom. And friendly," Natalie smiled.

"Okay. I'll have a talk with your Father about it." Hermione said.

"Thank you!" Natalie exclaimed hugging her Mother."I want this to be the best night of my life. Oh, and on my sixteenth, can I have a couple of friends sleep over?"

Hermione nodded. She left the room.

Natalie went on her computer and started to make the inventaions.

This was the front cover:

**Natalie Jane Weasley invites you to her Sixteenth birthday!**

Here was the inside:

_**I'm inviting you to my Sixteenth Birthday Party! Make sure you bring your money, and sleeping bag. It will be a blast! Oh, you don't have to bring me a present. Just bring yourself. **_

_**Natalie.**_

She was going to have the date and time on their as soon as she found out when her Mother and Father were finished talking. Unexpectedly, her Father walked in the room.

"Can I?" Natalie asked.

Ron smiled. "Yes. But- no alcohal."

"I wasn't planning on it." Natalie said. "So, when is the party?"


	4. Sweet 16

Natalie's birthday party was today. She was so psyched! She already handed out like one hundred inventations and everybody could go! It was amazing! She was at the hairdressers right now. They were washing her hair with Paul Mitchell. 

"That smells so good," Natalie said as they scrubbed her head.

Monique smiled. "Paul Mitchell's the best isn't it? It's the only shampoo I use. Now, how did you want your hair to be again?"

"Banana Curls," Natalie said as Monique put the towel over her head. Monique brought her to the hair dryer and sat her down on the chair. The heat felt so good on her head.

"I remember my Sweet Sixteen." Kim said as she dabbed highlights in the girls hair. "Your going to have so much fun." 

Natalie smiled. _I want this to be the perfect night of my life. _

"Did you pick out your dress?" Monique asked. 

Natalie nodded."It's long and black with sparkles." 

"Sounds pretty," Kim said. "Okay, Ma'am, your all set." 

"Thank you," The lady said handing her the money and leaving. 

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Can I highlight my hair to?" 

Monique smiled in plessure, "Sure, anything you want. What color?"

"Fuchsia!" Natalie exclaimed.

Monique went into the back for a few seconds. She came back out with a little bowl of the Fuchsia highlights. She put my hair in some foil stuff, and dabbed it on. Natalie was so excited!

"Sit still, please," Monique said as she dabbed the highlights on.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Natalie smiled.

--------------------

"I'm nervous," Natalie said to Hermione.

"Of your own party?" Hermione giggled. "Your going to have a great time." 

_Better than my 16th birthday, _Hermione thought.

Natalie hugged her Mother, and Father, and sat in the limo. She looked outside. It was a five minute ride. Before she knew it, she was there already. The doors opened, and the driver drove in the studio. The roof came off, and the lif broguht Natalie up. As soon as everybody saw her, they screamed on top of their lungs. The music started to blast, Sean Kingston, Take you there. Natalie was holding a Pina Colada.

The driver helped Natalie down. Everyone started to gather around. Natalie couldn't help but smile, finally... what she wanted for a while... she was popular! Her friend Nikki, hugged her. 

Then a guy, Jack, looked at her like... she just hugged a girl? 

"She's my best friend, so shove it." Natalie joked. She could hardly talk over the loud music. 

"Natalie!" Someone called from behind. 

Natalie turned around. "Becka!" 

She hugged her, and hugged Becka's sister, Savannah. 

"Hey, I gotta talk to you." Savannah said, tugging Natalie's arm. 

"What?" Natalie asked as Savannah brought her outside. 

"Uhm... Jack, likes you..." Savannah said slowly. 

Natalie's eyes grew wide. "EW! WHO EVEN INVITED HIM HERE?" 

Savannah shrugged. Then, Becka came outside.

"Hey, what's with you guys?" Becka asked. 

"JACK, LIKES ME! EW!" Natalie screamed on top of her voice.

"SHHH! He can hear you!" Savannah said. 

Then, Jack came outside, looking sad. Natalie covered her mouth. _I hope he didn't hear me! _

He turned around the corner. 

"Jack, wait! I didn't-" 

He disappeared.

Natalie looked at the ground and suddenly felt guilty. 

------------------------

Natalie sat on the chair, while everone was slow dancing. Everybody, had a date... or atleast had someone to dance with, except her. No one asked her to dance, and it was _her_ party!

She whiped the tears from her eyes. She saw someone standing infront of her. She looked at the person who was standing infront of her. 

She gasped. "Jack!"

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked almost falling over.

Natalie looked at him suspiciously. He was acting different. They reached the dance floor, and Natalie put her arms around his neck. His breath smelt like beer. 

"Jack!" Natalie gasped, stepping back. 

Savannah stopped dancing with her boyfriend, and looked at Natalie. She was right on the side of her.

"Your drunk!" Natalie said to him. 

Jack smacked her across her face. Savannah gasped. 

"Oh, no he didn't!" Justin had to hold Savannah back. 

Natalie didn't say anything... she just looked at the ground on the side of her. Jack was going to hit her again, but three other guys, held him back. She bit her lip. 

Savannah put her arms around her. "You ok?"

"I-I've never got hit before..." Natalie said, still shocked. 

Savannah hugged her tight. Everyone gathered around, and Becka pushed through the crowd.

"Natalie!" She called.

Natalie looked over her shoulder and saw her. 

---------------------

The guys brought Jack outside, and taught him a lesson. While the party still went on, Natalie's three best friends Savannah, Becka, and Lauren went back to Natalie's house to tell her Mother. But, Hermione nor Ron were home. Where could they be?

"Mom?" Natalie called. "Dad?"

No answer.

"They didn't even leave a note?" Lauren asked. 

Natalie shook her head. "Not even Aunt Alex, is here." 

Becka sighed. 

"I think they're at my Uncle George's house..." Natalie said to Savannah. She was the only one who knew about what he did to her Mother. 

"But, your not aloud over there. Ever! Natalie, please don't go there. You might get hurt." Savannah said. "Like how you did tonight." 

"Psshht. That didn't hurt me." Natalie lied. 

"Your lying to me. I've known you too long."Savannah said. "We can take my car. I left it here, remember?"

Natalie nodded. 

-----------------

When they were at George's house, they saw him outside with a bat, and the lights inside were out. Lauren, Natalie, Savannah, and Becka walked up to him. He wasn't nice with a bat in his hands... that was for sure. 

"Don't get him angry," Natalie whispered.

They nodded.

George didn't say anything when he saw them stand next to him.

"H-hi, George..." Natalie said. "Are my parents here?"

George just stared.

Natalie walked forward, and George swung the bat.

"Natalie!" Becka screamed.

Natalie ducked and backed away. 

"You creep!" Lauren said to him. 

George got mad and grabbed her. 

"No! Lauren! Let go of her!" Natalie said. She tried to go after George but she tripped. 

George threw Lauren in the house, then slammed the door. 

"Lauren," Natalie whispered.

With out expecting it, he swung the bat at Savannah. Natalie and Becka gasped. 

"HURT MY SISTER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Becka threatened. 

"Leave her alone!" Natalie said. 

George wacked Savannah again with the bat, and she fell on her stomach.

Becka grabbed his throat.

----------------------------

_**A/N: **__** Sorry, I haven't updated since 3/15/08, I have been busy with school, you know? I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Oh, thanks, Calli, for your review. When in doubt, pinkie out!**_


	5. The flood

Natalie grabbed Becka, and held her back. A black car pulled up in the driveway. He got out of his car. Justin. Savannah, got herself up. 

"What's going on here?" Justin asked looking at Natalie. 

"He's holding my parents hostage," Natalie said. 

"Is anyone hurt?" Justin asked, walking torwards them.

Natalie glanced at Savannah, then looked at Justin. "He wacked Savannah a couple of times, and he threw Lauren in the house." 

Justin looked at George. George swung the bat, but, Savannah moved him out of the way. 

"Chill out, ok?" Justin asked George. "We can handle this... there's no need for violence."

George sung the bat at him, but Justin was no where near him. Justin grabbed the bat from him, but George still hung on to it, with his fingers gripping so tight, his knuckles were white. 

It slipped out of George's hands. His eyes widened, with madness. George grabbed Savannah.

"Let go of her!" Natalie said. _Why did I have to involve my friends in this?_

"You keep my bat!" George said, "I'll keep her!"

Justin smacked him with the bat, being careful not to touch Savannah. Then, George got even madder and grabbed Natalie, and Becka. He threw them in the house and slammed the door. 

"Why are you doing this? Leave them alone. They did nothing to you," Justin said, trying to stick up for them. 

Without expecting it, George kicked Justin on his head, and he fell. 

------------

"Justin!" Savannah sobbed, looking out the window. She was shaking with terror when George came closer to the door.

"Natalie!" Savannah warned. "He's coming!" 

"My parents aren't even here... where are they?" Natalie sighed.

George opened the door. "Knock, knock." 

He had a smirk on his face. 

"If you want to hurt anyone, hurt me," Natalie said to his face. 

"Natalie!" Becka said. 

"No! I got you guys into this." Natalie said. 

The room suddenly went black. 

Natalie opened her eyes, and noticed that she was tied to a pole. Her hands up high, tight with ropes, and she was on her tippy toes so that she wasn't fully hanging. 

George put the key in the cabinet. He just finished putting the duck tape on her mouth. 

"See you in three days." George said to Natalie. She moaned. George climbed up the stairs, then shut the basement door. 

The water was already at her ankles.

-------------

"He's up!" Lauren exclaimed to Savannah. 

Savannah gasped, and ran over to the couch. 

"Justin?" Savannah asked, brushing his blonde hair off his forhead.

He opened his eyes. He saw Savannah, Becka, and Lauren... but not, Natalie. 

"Where's Natalie?" Justin asked, sitting up. 

"...we don't know..." Lauren said looking at the ground.

"She could be in trouble... any of you guys could be in trouble." Justin said. 

Nobody said anything. 

"Search the house," Justin told them. 

They nodded and searched throughout the house. 

Justin looked everywhere. Natalie wasn't there. Then he heard water from the basement. _Dammit, _he thought. _Please, let her be okay. Her parent's trust me, so, if something happened to her... they'll lose their trust in me._

He opened the door. He gasped, "Natalie!"

Natalie looked up at him. The water was at her neck. 

Justin swam over to her. He tried to get the rope off her hands, but, there was a lock on it. Soon, the water was above both of their heads. 

Justin noticed the cabinet door open. He saw the key that was floating around him. He grabbed it, and unlocked the ropes on Natalie. As soon as he did, Natalie ripped off the tape from her mouth, and followed Justin up the stairs. 


	6. Ninja attack

They were finally able to escape. Justin, brought them all home safe and sound. Natalie walked in her door, and saw her parents watching T.V in the living room.

"Your ok?" Natalie asked looking at both of them.

"Yes. Why would you think that?" Ron asked her.

"I thought you were... at... George's." Natalie managed to say.

Hermione glared at her and got up. "You went to George's? After I told you to _never_ go there? How could you disobey me?"

"Mom, I-I thought he was holding you two hostage... when I got home, you weren't there. I checked George's house." Natalie said.

"What happened?" Ron asked standing up now.

"He threw Lauren in his house- Savannah, got wacked with a bat a couple of times and Becka was going to kill him, but I stopped her. I grabbed her then a car pulled up in the driveway. It was Justin. You remember him right? You invited him for dinner." Natalie continued, "He straightened it out- well, almost. He grabbed the bat but George threatened Savannah... then he threw all of us in the house..."

"Did he do anything to you?" Ron asked seriously now.

"Kinda, but, Justin saved me! So don't go all crazy. He locked me in the basement tied to a pole... he came just in time... before the flood got worse." Natalie sighed with relief when she was done telling them.

"Well, we should call Justin and thank him," Hermione said eyeing Ron.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked.

Natalie shrugged, "Justin brought them home to."

Hermione sighed. "Ron, I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Natalie," Ron said. "We just went out for dinner while you had fun at your party."

"Oh," Was all she could say.

Then the front door opened. Alex.

"Natalie!" Alex said jogging up to her. "You can never guess what I just bought you for your birthday!"

"Uhhh... I don't know," Natalie said. "What did you get me?"

"Look outside," Alex smiled. She took her arm and led her out the door.

Natalie screamed.

Hermione and Ron ran to the door to see what happened. Outside was a blue comfertable Jeep.

"A-Alex, you didn't have to buy her a car." Hermione whispered.

"I know," Alex whispered back. "It wasn't expensive. She needs a car."

0000000000

Her Sweet 16, wasn't really sweet. Natalie now knew how important her friends were to her. As she lie in bed, she thought about what happened to her today... until, her cell phone vibrated on her desk.

Natalie moaned and reached for it. She flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Natalie! You need to come here!" Savannah said, in shock.

Natalie moaned. "Why can't you go to sleep like normal people?"

"Natalie! Becka's in trouble!" Savannah said louder.

"My ear!" Natalie complained. Why does Becka always get herself into danger? Wasn't this the second time already? Why can't Justin go down there? Was he already there?

My Aunt's car that she bought me, was really usefull. Natalie got there in less than five minutes. She saw herfriends near a big river. Natalie ran up to them, still half asleep.

Then she saw Becka. She was in the water and the only one who was standing here was her, Savannah, and Lauren.

"W-what happened?" Natalie asked them.

Savannah and Lauren both looked at the ground.

"Oh, don't even tell me," Natalie said furiously. "YOU WENT TO GEORGE'S AGAIN? AND LET ME GUESS! HE CHASED YOU HERE! HE PUSHED BECKA AND SHE SLIPPED INTO THE WATER AND IS DROWNING NOW RIGHT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! WELL AREN'T YOU GONNA SAVE HER?"

"Natalie, calm down, Justin's getting her... well trying to." Savannah's eyes filled with tears.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? JUSTIN IS HERE TO? THAT'S JUST GREAT! YOU FOUR PUT US IN DANGER! GEORGE IS AFTER US ALREADY AND YOU DON'T CARE?" Natalie was out of breath but she continued flipping out on them. "HOW STUPID ARE YOU GUYS?"

Natalie's breathing was uneven. She was breathing louder than ever, walking back and fourth.

"S-sorry, Natalie..." Savannah said.

"DON'T SAY SORRY! DO YOU THINK SORRY WILL CUT IT?" Natalie screamed. "DO YOU THINK SORRY WILL STOP GEORGE FROM GOING AFTER US!? NO! I DON'T THINK SO! IF YOU TWO THINK THAT THEN"

She couldn't say it, she bit her lip.

"Natalie?" Lauren asked looking at her.

Savannah land Lauren walked up to Natalie and hugged her. Natalie sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," Savannah told her.

"Good job, Savannah and Lauren," said a familier voice from behind Lauren.

They all turned around.

George.

Finally, Justin came above the water with Becka. He tried to catch his breath. Natalie helped them both up, and they all turned to George.

"You can't hurt us," Natalie told him. "Not anymore."

George laughed. "I know I can't. But they can."

All of them looked up in the trees and seven ninjas came down with swords.

"Where ever you go, they go. What ever you say, they record. Now, you don't want to say anything bad do you, Natalie?" George asked.

"Leave her alone," Justin snapped.

George smiled. "Attack!"

Natalie gasped, and they started running. After two minutes the ninjas lost them. Justin was panting in the cave trying to catch his breath with the others. He looked at the ground.

"Justin!"

He looked up. Savannah called him.

"Where's Natalie?" Lauren asked.

Justin looked around him. She wasn't in here.

"Dammit!" Justin moaned.


End file.
